Present day analytical instrumentation typically includes an analyte preparation component and a detection component coupled to a processing and control component. The processing and control component typically takes the form of a computer that is configured to control analysis by providing parameters to the analyte preparation and/or the detection components. For example, in the case of mass spectrometry instrumentation, the processing and control component may provide a detection parameter to the detection component, such as a voltage to the electron multiplier and/or engagement of the electron multiplier in the on or off stage. Likewise, the processing and control component may also provide analytical preparation component parameters in the form of ionization energies, ionization times, scan range, and/or waveforms. Typically these parameters are downloaded to these components by the processing and control component and data sets are acquired utilizing these parameters. Upon interpretation of the acquired data sets, the operator of the instrument may feel it is necessary to redefine certain parameters, download these parameters, and acquire additional sets of data.
The present invention provides analytical instruments and analytical processes that provide, in certain embodiments, dynamic modification of analytical component parameters during analysis.